Forsaker (3.5e Class)
The Forsaker What sort of Warrior needs to hide behind a wall of Abjurative Magic? What sort of Warrior can only pierce a beast's hide with a Mystical Blade? Not much of a Warrior at all, the Forsaker would say. A Warrior who abhors the use of any sort of Magic, the Forsaker relies on his quick wits and quicker reflexes to see him through the day. The Forsaker, through his refusal to rely upon any sort of magical aid, begins to gain power to rival that of any Mystically-Equipped Warrior. The Forsaker quickly becomes stronger, faster, and smarter than his compatriots; who rely upon Enchanted Equipment to augment their otherwise mundane abilities. The Forsaker would ask of them; "How will you learn to be strong, if you cannot rely on yourself?" Becoming a Forsaker Most Characters become Forsakers after some tragic accident or calamity caused by Magic that affected them in a deep and Personal Way. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Forsaker. (Ex):'At Level 1, The Forsaker gains a +2 Untyped Bonus to an Ability Score, At Level 4, the Forsaker Gets an Additional +2 to the ability Score he chose at first level, and a +2 Bonus to a different Ability Score. At level 7, His previous Bonuses Increase to +6/+4, and he gets a +2 bonus to a Third Ability Score, and At Level 10, His previous Bonuses increase to +8/+6/+4, and he gets an additional +2 bonus to a Fourth Ability Score. ' (Su):'Forsakers regain hit points at an Accelerated rate. They gain Fast Healing 1 at level 1, Fast Healing 2 at level 5, and Fast Healing 3 at level 9. ' : In addition to the inability to use any Spells, Spell-Like abilities, or magic items, The Forsaker must also refuse magical aid. If a Beneficial spell (such as a Buff or Heal spell) has a save that negates it's effect, the Forsaker MUST make a save against it if it is cast upon him. For Example, Cure spells only half effective if the Forsaker makes his save. (Ex): At Level 1, the Forsaker must choose up to 3 Masterwork Weapons (Or Masterwork Bracers/Handwraps if he wishes to have his unarmed strike as one of his signature weapons.) to serve as his Signature Weapons. These Signature Weapons are treated as Natural Weapons, but only for the Forsaker they are attuned to. If he does not have any of his Signature Weapons on his person, the Forsaker loses the use of his Anti-Magic Strike, Natural Weapons (X) abilities, Spellfire Destruction, Damage Reduction, and Spell Resistance. Also, at Levels 2, 4, 6, 8, and 10, the Forsaker gains an Enhancement Bonus to attack and damage rolls with his Signature Weapons equal to 1/2 his Forsaker Level, rounded down. Finally, for the sake of Feats such as from the Weapon Focus Tree, the Forsaker may choose "Signature Weapons." So if a Forsaker took Weapon Focus (Signature Weapons), he would receive a +1 Bonus to his attack rolls with All three of his Signature Weapons. If the Forsaker loses one of his Signature Weapons, he may select a new Masterwork Weapon to serve as his signature weapon by practicing with it for one hour. (Ex): At first level, the Forsaker gains Spell Resistance equal to 15 + Class Level. The Forsaker has special rules dealing with Stacking Spell Resistance. If the Forsaker has Spell Resistance from another source that is 10 + x or 15 + x, He may add 5 or 7 to his Total SR (Depending on Whether or not the SR was 10 or 15). He does not, however, add any extra boosts to his SR. So a Forsaker 10/Monk 13 Has an SR of 30, Not 48. (Ex): ' At Second level, the Forsaker gains Damage Reduction 1/-, This increases by 1 point every 2 levels after 2nd Level. ' (Su): When attacking a Creature or Object, the Forsaker can choose to reduce his damage by half to duplicate the effects of a Targeted Dispel Magic. Instead of making a Caster level check Vs DC 11+Spellcaster's Level, the Forsaker makes an Attack Roll. If his attack roll (with all relevant modifiers) meets or exceeds the DC of the Dispel Check, then the Target is subjected to the Effects of a Targeted Dispel Magic. (Ex): At 3rd level, the Forsaker gains the use of the Evasion Ability. At 9th Level, the Forsaker Gains use of the Improved Evasion Ability. (Ex): At 3rd level, any Signature Weapon the Forsaker wields is treated as a Natural Weapon with the Magic Property. At level 6, they also gain the Silver Property, and at level 9, they gain the Cold Iron Property. (Ex): At 3rd Level, the Forsaker gains a Natural Armor bonus equal to his Constitution Modifier (Minimum 1). (Ex): On an Attack, a Forsaker may choose to deal no damage to his Target. If the Target is a spellcaster, or has any Supernatural or Spell-Like Abilities, they are suppressed for 1d4 + X Modifier Rounds (Where X equals the Ability score used to make the Attack. Thus a Forsaker with Weapon Finesse would Use Dexterity, whereas a Forsaker with Zen Archery would use Wisdom) unless they make a Fortitude Save equal to (10 + 1/2 the Forsaker's Character Level + Forsaker's X Modifier). (Ex): At 6th level, the Forsaker gains use of the Slippery Mind ability. If he fails his saving throw vs. An Enchantment Spell, he may make another save one round later. He only gets one extra chance to succeed at his saving throw. (Ex):'At 7th level, the Forsaker gains use of the Mettle Ability. If he is subject to a spell with Will or Fortitude save Partial, and he makes the save, he is unaffected by the spell. This also includes beneficial spells. ' (Su): At Epic levels, the Forsaker is surrounded by an anti-magic field with a caster level equal to his Character Level. The Field becomes larger at higher levels as indicated by the chart above. This Anti-Magic field does not, however, affect the Forsaker's Supernatural Abilities (If any). Campaign Information Playing a Forsaker Combat: As a Forsaker, you can play any non-magical role you want. From Stealthy Assassin, to Burly Warrior. Advancement: Many Forsakers take levels in Barbarian, to take advantage of their Rage Ability. Resources: Forsakers are not an organized group. However, they may assist fellow Forsakers of the Same Alignment. Forsakers in the World NPC Reactions: The Forsaker is a hero to the Common Folk, the kind of people who live simple lives and fear magic in all it's forms. Forsaker Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (Arcana) can research Forsakers to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Forsakers in the Game Forsakers can be lone warriors who start a crusade against an evil Spellcaster. Or they can be cruel, heartless villains who slay good and evil Wizards alike. Adaptation: A Forsaker could be a suitable NPC adversary to the PC's. Perhaps he's an Evil Warrior who hates Spellcasters, or perhaps he simply has a rivalry with the Party's Cleric. Sample Encounter: Aduin (Ah-Do-Win) Simms is a Forsaker who has dedicated his life to finding and slaying Evil Spellcasters, particularly wizards. As a young man in the Militia, Aduin and his platoon were attacked by an Evil Wizard and his undead companions. Although they were able to slay the walking dead, Aduin and his comrades were beset by the Wizard's Flame Evocations. When the young warrior finally came to, all of the members of his platoon lay dead or dying. Powerless to save them, Aduin instead swore his revenge against all those who wielded magic like a toy. Aduin Simms Human Generic Warrior 1/Forsaker 4 STR: 18 DEX: 16 CON: 18 INT: 10 WIS: 10 CHA: 10 BAB/Grapple= +5/+9 Attacks: Masterwork Greatsword +11 (2d6+8), Masterwork Composite Longbow +10 (1d8+4) Feats: Great Fortitude (3.5e Feat), Iron Will (3.5e Feat), Lightning Reflexes (3.5e Feat), Mage Slayer (3.5e Feat) Skills: Jump 8 Ranks, Climb 8 Ranks, Tumble 7 Ranks, Ride 8 Ranks, Heal 7 Ranks. Spell Resistance: 24 HP: 4d12+20 (46) AC: 22 = 10 (Base) + 3(Dex) 5 (Mythril Breastplate) +4 (Natural Armor) Touch: 13 Flatfoot: 22 Special Attacks: Anti-Magic Strike 2/day Speed: 30 Special Abilities: Ability Boosts +4/+2, Signature Weapons +2, Tough Defense, Evasion, Uncanny Dodge, Natural Weapons (Magic), Damage Reduction 2/-, Fast Healing 1 Alignment: NG Encounter: The Party is looking for an Ancient Magical Item that will save the town from a band of raging Earth Elementals. Unbeknownst to them, Aduin is also searching for the artifact to destroy it, as he believes that the Wizard he is attempting to find and kill wishes to use the item to amass an army of Elementals. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class